


Sogno di Primavera

by Halja



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: Il sorriso di Rose è uno spicchio di primavera tra due petali rosei e soffici.





	Sogno di Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> P0rnfest #12
> 
> Prompt: Nine/Rose Tyler, Nine trova irresistibile il sorriso di Rose.

 

 

 

 

Il sorriso di Rose è uno spicchio di primavera tra due petali rosei e soffici. È ampio e spensierato e brilla di gioia e di meraviglia, come una risata di cuore – e, più di tutto, è giovane. E il Dottore non può fare a meno di tracciarlo con la punta dell’indice, seguendone le curve piene e appiccicose di lucidalabbra senza fretta, perché lui, giovane e spensierato, non lo è più da molto tempo. Però, forse, con quel sorriso che brucia sotto la pelle, può fingere di esserlo ancora. Solo per un attimo.

Rose, sotto di lui e di un cielo alieno tinto di verde e d’ambra, stesa sopra un prato morbido d’erba viola, con le gambe strette come una morsa attorno alla sua vita e le unghie premute nella sua schiena, ridacchia senza fiato, e gli morde il dito. E i suoi occhi s’illuminano di divertimento, quando il Dottore accetta il suo gioco e replica con un sopracciglio alzato e un verso fin troppo indignato. Mezza donna e mezza bambina, tutta malizia e innocenza mentre gli succhia il dito nella bocca, come per scusarsi, e poi accoglie con gioia il tremito che lo spinge a muoversi dentro di lei con più forza, più profondamente. Alza i fianchi per venirgli incontro, tirandoselo ancora più vicino come se il breve spazio tra i loro corpi caldi e sudati fosse ancora troppo, come se non volesse lasciarlo andare mai più.

Un pensiero sciocco, quello. Ma il Dottore è un vecchio sciocco, dopotutto, e quindi vi si abbandona, chiudendo gli occhi e inspirando profondamente, perdendosi nel ritmo delle loro membra intrecciate e dei suoi cuori agitati.

Rose lascia andare il suo dito, quando torna a guardarla, e lui glielo passa di nuovo sulle labbra, e poi sul mento, lungo il collo. Lasciando una scia umida sulla sua pelle, come una mappa, fino ad arrivare alla meta di un seno tondo e bianco e un capezzolo piccolo e turgido, da torturare con tocchi lenti e lievi.

Quando Rose alza il viso e schiaccia la bocca contro la sua, sta sorridendo di nuovo. E continua a sorridere, tra uno scatto di lingua e di denti, tra un bacio a fior di labbra e uno più lungo e intenso. Sa di qualcosa di puro e di fragile – qualcosa da cui il Dottore, pur con tutti i mondi che ha salvato e che ha perso, e tutte le stelle che ha visto brillare e spegnersi, non può difendersi in alcun modo. Tanto che non ci prova neppure.

Solo per un attimo.

 

 

 

 


End file.
